zatchfandomcom-20200214-history
Zatch Bell
Introduction Arc Zatch Bell is a Mamodo who uses lighting powers and has a red spellbook. Zatch's partner is Kiyo who after meeting Zatch Bell started to change for the better. According to other Mamodo, Zatch Bell was one of the weakest Mamodo in the Mamodo World and passed out after using a spell. Zatch Bell was aiming to become a kind Mamodo King after he burned Kolulu's Book, because she said (If the king of our world was a Kind King maybe we wouldn't have to battle). In Japanese Zatch Bell is said Gash Bell!! Zatch Bell is the younger brother of Zeno Bell and the son of the former Mamodo King, King Bell. Zatch Bell's personality comes from his mother because in the Mamodo World. In the Mamodo World, Tia explained that Zatch is picked on for having a kind nature towards other Mamodo children along with Ponygon and, Kanchome who outcast like him. Kiyo's father had found Zatch in the forest beat-up looking from his brother Zeno Bell and tried to read his spell book but couldn't. So Zatch Bell promised to find Kiyo in Japan and make Kiyo a more kind person. Later he found an eagle in England and flew to Japan overnight fall with it, but with a Mamodo's sense of smell Zatch was able to find Kiyo by morning. Zatch And Kiyo had a rough time getting along until after Zatch stood up to Kane for Kiyo and defeated Hyde And Eido on top of the High School building. Zatch Bell is mostly seen with Ponygon, Suzy Mizuno, Mr. Takamine, Kiyo, Tia or with Naomi in the park. When Zatch Bell was a new born child King Bell(his father) intrusted Zatch with the power of the Bao Zakerga because Zeno's cruel nature would be taken over by the Bao and turn truly evil. Appearance Zatch is a young 6 year old boy of small stature with short lighting gold hair (which hides to tiny white horns underneath) with large orange colored eyes with a thin line of black on the top. He wears a black and blue like shirt with a white T-Shirt underneath and white tie with a golden button with socks and blue shoes. * Spells In the Mamodo Battle Zatch Bell gained 14 Spells Zaker- A short to medium range lightning attack that is launched from Zatch's mouth. Described in the english dub as a spread attack Known for being Zatch's go to attack during the beginning of the series. Rashield- A shield made of a wall that ascends from the ground whenever it it casted Rashield is not only a defensive attack but an offensive attack as well, being able to electrically charge debris and certain ranged attacks then return them with great force. Raozaruk- A spell that zaps Zatch with rainbow colored bot of lighting from the the sky and increases his strength, speed, agillty, power and Spell Power. Zakerga- A long range lightning attack that is launched from Zatch's mouth. The accuracy of Zakerga allows it to do more damage by being concentrated on a smaller point. Baozakerga- A multi-range lightning attack that is launched from Zatch's mouth.Baozakerga takes the form of a fierce dragon that can crush almost anything with its powerful jaws. Multiple Baozakerga's can be used as demonstrated when Zatch fought Faudo. Category:Mamodo Category:Good Mamodo Category:Lighting Mamodo Category:Heroes Category:Bell Family Category:Son Of The Former Mamodo King Category:Mamodo King Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Winners Of The Mamodo Battle Jikedor- Zatch creates a small electronic ball of massive energy all though it's slow moving it creates an attack that makes Zatch's enemy stuck to nearest piece of metal or magnet around for an good amount of time for Zatch And Kiyo an chance for attack. Books that Zatch Bell Burnt Reycom, in a dry Riverbed(Episode 3) Sugino, In Botincal Garden(Episode 7) Kolulu, In park(at her request) (Episode 8) Fein, on top of building (Episode 9) Eshors, Offscreen, At school on saturday (At Shin's request) Episode 10 Maruss, In Parking lot(Episode 15) Robnos, In an Freezer (Episode 16) Danny, In a Dock (Episode 27) Category:Humaniod Mamodo